


Strange Behaviour

by ThessaSwea1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brother-Sister Relationships, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Friendship, Little Sisters, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Secret Crush, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThessaSwea1/pseuds/ThessaSwea1
Summary: Imagine living right next door to Emma Hiddleston. The two of you are good friends and neighbours, but as you live alone, unlike the married ERmma, you sometimes need some help around the house. This time you need help with some brand new, fancy shelves for your livingroom. But since Emmas husband, who usually helps you out, is busy, Emma drafts in her big brother Thomas. The downside is that Tom has a big crush on you. He thinks you are amazing and sexy, therefore he has a hard time concentrating on his given 'task'. Especially when he finds himself alone, right next to your bedroom door.





	Strange Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> All I ask is if you like the story, please give it a 'like', and if you got something to say, please feel free to leave a comment!

Tom had been drafted in to join his little sister Emma as she needed to help her friend, and neighbor Y/N who had a problem with some shelfs. The shelfs wouldn't stay up, and although Emma's husband had offered to help on his day off, Emma decided to draft her currently 'unemployed' older brother to do the deed. Once they were up, Y/N and Emma went down into the basement to find some of Y/N's belongings. All through the day, Y/N and Tom had flirted with each other, just like they usually did. Tom loved seeing her, her beautiful eyes and big, plump lips made him think of the most inappropriate thoughts. Every meeting ended with him going home to release some of that built up sexual frustration. Although he wished badly that he could do that with Y/N instead of just using his hands.

 

But after spending over four hours with her, so close to her bedroom, in an environment that constantly reminded him about how attracted he was to her, his need for release was overpowering him. But there was very little time. She'd be back upstairs from the basement at any minute, but he needed a release, and he felt how the time restraints made it all so much more erotic. Being surrounded by her smell, standing so close to her clothes and private room made him shiver from excitement. His body was aching, he needed something, he thought, and slipped into her private quarters. There wasn't much in the large bedroom. Some clothes on the ground, and towels over a chair. And a large bed in the middle of the room. Her natural, sweet scent were in the air, and it made his body shiver. It was as if he'd lost his mind. He grabbed her towel, pulled his pants down and grabbed a hold of himself. He was already hard and dripping with pre-cum. Just to the left of him laid a pair of her panties. He grabbed them and sniffed them as he kept moving his right hand over himself. The smell of her most intimate area in his nostrils made him even harder, almost painfully hard.

 

His right hand hardly covered his pulsating cock as his left hand kept him from collapsing on the bed, all the while holding on to the panties. He was lost in his own world, chanting her name as he came closer and closer to his release.

"Oh, Y/N...! Y/N...!!" He moaned loudly as he released himself all over the towel that laid over the bed. His breath was almost gone, and he struggled to gain control of himself as he breathed heavily. Suddenly he felt someone looking at him, and as he turned his head to the side, he met her shocked, big eyes. For what felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other. He tried to find the words to explain himself, while she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"Oh... Oh my God...!" She whispered as she backed out of the room, and ran down the hall. Her first instinct was to run, but she had nowhere to run. As she reached her living room, she slowed down and started to laugh. It was a nervous laughter, as she had never experienced something like this before. Meanwhile he zipped himself up, he then grabbed the now soiled towel and tried to catch up to her. As he caught up to her in the living room, she couldn't stop laughing, nor could she stand still long enough for him to explain. "Ohm... Oh my God...!" She laughed.

 

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, feeling extremely embarrassed that she had even seen him. "Please, stop laughing... I just... I'm so so sorry...!" She just shook her head, and threw her head back and laughed louder.

"Oh my God...!" She exclaimed. "You’re still HOLDING my panties...!" As she said that he looked down to his hands and saw the panties. His hand held onto them without letting go, his knuckles almost white. In a second he dropped them to the floor.

"I... I'm sorry...!" He mumbled.

"Wow!" She giggled, before bending over to pick them and the towel up. She stood close to him, staring up at him with an adorable and flirty smile. "I thought that I was going to make a fool of myself in front of you, but no, you did that instead! But I must say..." She now looked straight into his remorseful eyes with a big, naughty smile and whispered. "I like it...!" Tom met her eyes, they were full of lust, and as she bit her lower lip, he could feel himself getting ready once again. But a knocking on the door interrupted them. As he turned to stare at the door, she grabbed the dirty towel and the panties quickly before opening the door. On the other side of the door stood his younger sister, and Y/N's good friend and neighbor.

"Hi..." She said with a confused look. "Um... I heard noises...?" Y/N threw the dirty towel and the panties into her bedroom before her very confused neighbor could see what she was holding. "What are... What are you guys doing...?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, well... Tom just made me laugh...!" Y/N giggled. "Your brother is adorable...! I think I'd like to marry him and keep him forever, but then again..." She turned to Tom and winked with a wicked smile. "So does pretty much every other woman on the planet, I think...!" Tom had a bright red face, and as Y/N put her hand on his back, he suddenly couldn't breathe. She looked at him, and as he met her beautiful Y/E/C, he realized that she where both flirting with him, and torturing him at the same time.

 

"Yeah, well, he can be really funny..." Emma said. "Anyway, are you coming, Tom...?"

"Oh, he's already come I think..." Y/N mumbled behind Tom's back, making him blush even more.

"What...?" Emma asked, even more confused than before.

"She said it's time for us to go...!" He said out loud. He ushered his little sister out of the door, while Y/N sat down on her big, cozy couch.

"Will you be alright, Y/N?" Emma asked before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I got a LOT of dirty towels to clean up...!" She said out loud, making Tom push his little sister even more. As the door closed, he could hear Y/N giggle from her living room.

"What was that about...?" Emma asked Tom, who ducked his head down low before walking away from Y/N's front door fast.

"Nothing... Nothing!" He said, forcing Emma to almost run after him as his legs where so much longer than hers. She wasn't satisfied with that answer, but decided to let it go. For now, anyway.

"Brothers are crazy...!" She moaned from anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know neither Emma nor Thomas Hiddleston, but I do own the OFC. This is a story all made up in my head due to me being both lonely and a little bit nutty. English isn´t my first language, therefore, it will more than likely have issues.


End file.
